Thanks To An Unexpected Situation
by Kakabel
Summary: Renesmee's growing up so fast, the family decides to have a Disney Ball so she can enjoy childhood. Entry for Teapot of Karma - MissC.Cullen's contest.


A/N: Wow, I keep forgetting to put these before I post. Anyway, this is an entry for Teapot of Karma - MissC. Cullen's contest. Yay. Major stress reliever.  
By the way, do you know how HARD it was to make this 1,000 words long? My brain is sizzling and burning. Especially because it's 1:12 AM over here. I really should be going to bed....

Damn it, third time I've had to change something. -sigh- Crappy laptop thing. Ugh. Make that fourth. I swear, it changed some sentences and messed up the spaces. Ughh. GOSH! Fifth. You know what, I'm gonna stop now. I don't care if there are errors anymore. Nobody cares.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you've heard of. -sigh-

* * *

Edward POV

I looked in the full length mirror. Sighing, I turned back towards Bella.

"Bella, this is absurd."

She giggled.

"Edward, it's only for today. Come on, it'll be fun."

I looked at my clothes. No, this will not be fun. Bella was in a short, bright green dress. A brunette version of Tinkerbell. We could hear Alice downstairs, decorating for Renesmee's Disney Ball when Jacob's thoughts came into my head.

_I look like a dork. Really? A pirate costume? Stupid fluffy shirt. Ow! Stupid wooden leg, giving me splinters…_

I smirked. Jacob in a pirate costume…Nah, still didn't make me feel better.

"Edward, you ready to go downstairs?"

"Bella, do I have to? Can I at least change? This outfit is not…flattering."

She sighed.

"Yes Edward, you do have to go downstairs. And no, you can't change. Stop being so melodramatic." Said Alice as she pranced into the room, short wand in hand. She was Silvermist, from pixie hollow.

Jasper timidly walked in behind her, dressed as prince charming.

"Why does it have to be a Disney themed ball?! And why does everyone but ME get to pick their costumes?!" I said exasperated.

Alice looked away, embarrassed.

"Edward, Disney's a kids theme. Nessie needs more kid things. And you know why you can't pick your costume."

"Who's Emmett getting dressed up as?"

"Pinocchio…"

Well, at least I wasn't the only one wearing an absurd nose…

"And I'm the Sleeping Beauty." Said Rosalie, waltzing in wearing an over-the-top but still beautiful pink ballroom gown.

_Hey Edward, you wanna escape? I'll be willing to bet that you can fly us outta here. _Thought Emmett.

I scowled, but considered the idea. I bet that with my outfit, I could find a broom and fly us out the window and into the night. I just needed my spell book…

_Edward, don't even try to leave and stay hidden. This is for Nessie. She's growing up so fast. She won't be your baby girl anymore soon. Make the best of this… _Thought Alice.

My attitude softened. I was doing all this for my little girl. Her childhood was valuable while it lasted.

"Wait up," said Jacob. "If Rosalie's Sleeping Beauty, who's also a princess, then…who's Nessie gonna be?"

Bella smiled. "Obviously, she's a princess too. But…she's Cinderella."

As if on cue, Nessie stepped forwards. Her red curls were pinned up using a band, with loose spirals hanging, framing her face. Her gown was a light blue, and she wore gloves on her arms. She was wearing a simple silver necklace, with the words 'one of a kind' engraved onto it.

My chest swelled with pride. She looked like a more stunning version of the princess she was impersonating.

In her thoughts she was guessing all of our identities, enjoying her Ball.

_Okay, mom's Tinkerbell. Aunt Alice is Silvermist, maybe? Jasper's dressed as Prince Charming. Uncle Emmett's Pinocchio…Haha…Rosalie's the beautiful Sleeping Beauty. Jake is my very own Captain Hook. And…what in the world is dad? Is that who I think it is? It better not be…This is so embarrassing. Really?_

"Nessie, let daddy explain…" I pleaded.

Everyone sniggered while I glowered in anger.

"You see kiddo, daddy lost a bet with aunty Rose. And it was either she spray paint his precious Volvo pink, she take away Bella for a week, OR he wears…that." Emmett explained.

I would have blushed a tomato red if possible.

Jacob apparently got a good look at me because he busted out laughing. He clutched at his sides and bent over, bellows of laughter shaking his shoulders.

"Edward…I would recognize that…outfit…ANYWHERE!" He said in between fits of laughter.

I cocked my head. Nessie looked shocked.

"You…could?" She said slowly.

Jacob started to look uncomfortable. Blood flooded his cheeks.

"Yeah…when I was little my sisters…dressed me up like that for Halloween. He's the old hag… From when the queen transforms… On Snow White." He looked down, as if his wooden leg was the most interesting thing in the world.

Everyone erupted into fits of laughter.

"Jacob!" Screamed Bella. "I can't believe you know that!"

"Well, yeah. That's why he was that thing growing on his nose."

"Jacob, I wanna ask you a question." Said Renesmee.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you my Prince Charming?" She whispered, looking up at him through long lashes.

_Oh. Why aren't I her Prince Charming…Damn, I should have dressed up as him… I feel horrible now…_

"Well, Nessie honey…I didn't think you would want me to be your prince." He said sadly.

You could say we were all surprised when she smacked him upside his head.

"Silly Jacob. I'll always want you to be my prince." She said lovingly.

Jacob bent down and kissed her forehead, radiating love and joy.

A part of me was angry at the gesture, but a more reasonable part of me was thankful that Jacob hadn't told her about the imprinting yet. She didn't know the effect her words had on him, and she wouldn't know for a while. We had agreed that it was too much for her to understand right now. In a couple years we would hold a meeting and tell her. Then she could make her choice of loving him, or shying away. At this point it was pretty obvious she would stand by his side forever. I was aware of the longing gaze that Jacob gave her. He would stand by her forever too.

Bella seemed to be thinking along my lines, for she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Having practiced telling her emotions when she was a human, I knew she was upset. She was happy for them, sure, but obviously wanted Renesmee to be able to grow up with out feeling love at such a young age. Love is difficult.

Alice decided it was time for some music. She played a mix CD of Disney songs. The first one seemed slightly ironic.

**Put your faith in what you most believe in  
****Two worlds, one family.**

I put my faith in Jacob. I trusted him with my daughter. I believed in his ability to make her happy. Our two worlds, vampire and werewolf, were merged together under one family.

I had never felt more emotional thanks to Tarzan.

I looked down at Bella just as the next song came on.

**And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest.**

Well, thanks Lion King.

I could certainly feel the love in the air tonight. Grabbing Bella by the waist and pecking her on the lips, I led her to the dance floor to dance the night away.

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Well, yeah. I hope you like it. I'll update other stories after EOG's. Or, finals. If you don't like, blame the time and my crappy attitude. You should thank the Human (person I 'like') for that. -smiles-


End file.
